finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Cross
Fire Cross or Shimatsusuken (shimatsu meaning settlement, management or dealing and ken meaning sword) is Seifer Almasy's limit break. The Fire Cross consists of three different skills that are selected from a list after selecting the Fire Cross command. Whereas the player is only able to use one skill called No Mercy, Seifer's other limit breaks are used by Seifer in boss battles against him. Seifer begins all of his limit breaks by casting a fire spell (single/multiple enemies, depending on the skill) and then attacking the stunned foe with a sword technique. This reflects back to the opening movie of Final Fantasy VIII where Seifer casts a fire spell against Squall and then delivers the scarring slice at the downed Squall, who then returns the favor. Final Fantasy VIII's in-game information section tells that Seifer attacks with Fire Cross using chi. No Mercy :To see a video of '''No Mercy', go here'' The only skill the player can use is No Mercy. Seifer casts a fire spell onto all of his enemies and takes a balanced battle stance. He then spins his gunblade around wildly with one hand, starts focusing energy into it, and then, in an upward slash-motion, launches circular blades of energy at his foe. The blasts fly through the enemies and continue towards the sky, dealing exploding damage on the foes. Demon Slice :To see a video of '''Demon Slice', go here'' The boss battle against only Seifer in Galbadia Garden before the end of Disc 2 features the Demon Slice. When at low HP, Seifer starts his skill by casting a fire spell on one enemy, takes on a stance and starts spinning himself rapidly around, forming a whirlwind around himself. His gunblade works like a circular saw's blade as he twirls with a distinctive speed. He approaches the enemy as a tempest, slicing him/her multiple times, finally lifting him/her up in the air and delivering a blow that sends the foe head-first down to the ground and jumping back to his original stance. Bloodfest :To see a video of '''Bloodfest', go here'' In the last battle against Seifer, which takes place in the Lunatic Pandora before the end of Disc 3, Seifer will use Bloodfest when at low HP. In the beginning of the skill, Seifer again attacks all of his enemies with fire spells. He then jumps high in the air and swings his gunblade twice, vertically and horizontally, forming a huge fiery cross on the ground beneath his adversaries' feet. The cross explodes and the enemy party flies up in the air. A hole opens up in the ground and the enemies fall into it. They keep falling through an underworld-like space and then suddenly fall back to the ground where they were in the first place, heavily damaged. Zantetsuken Reverse The same battle in which Seifer uses Bloodfest features another skill which is referred to as a limit break by some websites. http://www.ffonline.com/ff8/seifer.htm If the player party has acquired Odin before entering the final Lunatic Pandora event, he will appear to confront Seifer in the battle. Odin unleashes Zantetsuken, but somehow Seifer manages to reverse the blow by pointing his gunblade at the approaching Odin who is cut in half. Since this is not an official limit break skill, Seifer does not cast a fire spell in the beginning. :To see a video of '''Zantetsuken Reverse', go here'' It is in the beginning of the video.